The invention relates to a picture display device for displaying a binary picture signal, generated by a picture signal generator as a two-fold interlaced television picture, this picture signal generator generating the same signal pattern, at least partly, in the two consecutive fields of a picture.
Mullard Technical Information 54, pages 3-15, discloses such a picture display device which enables the display of, for example, characters on a picture screen of a television receiver. It appears that particularly horizontal contours in the picture displayed by means of such a picture display device show a vertical jitter having the picture frequency.